Bars Are Fun!
by A-Liars-Choice
Summary: This is a one-shot for the Sexy Edward Contest. It includes a bartender Edward and Bella the Seductress.


Bars Are Fun

Sexy Edward Contest:

Bars Are Fun!

BellaIsEdwardCrazy

Bartender Edward

OOC

All Human

POV:Edward

I was cleaning up the bar table when a woman walked up to me.

"Hey sugar. Are you a guy looking for a good time?" The blonde bimbo asked me as she leaned against the counter showing too much cleavage for my liking.

"No actually I am the kind of guy that stay away from girls like you." I answered to a slightly offended girl.

"Well then I shall be leaving you..." She walked away but not before slipping me a tip and her phone number.

"Dude you totally should have gone for her! Why didn't you?" Yelled my buddy from across the bar.

"She was a bimbo and well... I prefer brunettes. Plus I have a girlfriend!" I answered honestly.

"Hey Emmett and Jasper you guys can leave I'll clean and lock up." I offered.

"Okay cool." They answered in unison.

We said our good byes and then they left for home.

Knock Knock

"Come in." I yelled.

I looked threw my bulged eyes to the steel doors and saw a long, slender creamy white leg appear. Almost instantly I was in front of the counter and sprinting to the door. I saw two hands clutch the side of the door and open it fully revealing a beautiful seductress. I offered her my hand and she accepted with grace. Her hand was soft and oddly familiar. As she walked threw the door I noticed she was wearing a skimpy but not slutty out-fit made up of skin tight black hot pants and a black belted corset bra-top(a/n:top and hot pants on profile) . The out-fit was paired with black faux leather stilettos.

"Why hello Edward. How long has it been. Since High School if I remember correctly?" The seductress asked her voice plain yet beautiful.

"Do I know you?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god Edward it's Bella. Your girlfriend?" Bella announced.

"Oh my have you changed overnight! By the way I say that as a compliment!" I ushered out of my mouth.

Bella giggled a bit and then put her arms around my neck grasping each of her palms together.

"Why where has this perk of courage come from Miss Swan?" I asked innocently.

"I took some tips from your delightful sisters. Believe it or not." She said the last sentence in a forward and flat tone.

I leaned down to kiss her plump lips ferociously. As usual they were soft and gentle but slowly formed into a full force make-out session.

After about 15 minutes of make-out sessioning we pulled away for our umpteenth time to breathe.

"Well that was an experience I won't forget." I mumbled breathlessly

"As is this." she said confidently. I looked into her eyes and at her facial expression trying to find something to hint what she was talking about, but sadly all I could read was determination and naughtiness. Which I love.

She pulled me in for a quick smooch and then pulled away and ran off to the bars' counter and carefully sat on the counter just enough so the tip of her round bottom was sitting at the edge of the counter, swinging her legs. She motioned her finger for me to join her and I walked slyly to the bar. She stopped swinging her legs and propped them up on the counter. Bella offered me her hand and I took it, she tried to hoist me up onto the surface with her hand so I took it but her help was feeble.

"So I was thinking maybe a little dancing or do we go straight to business?" She asked as she battered her long lushes eye lashes at me.

"Business sounds good." I choked out.

"Business it is." Bella said. She squatted down and motioned for me to follow. So I did. Once I was at her level she gently pushed on my chest silently asking me to lye down. I did. I looked down and saw that she was painfully crawling up my body with the same look as before on.

"Now these have to go." She demanded in a that-should-be-obvious voice as she pointed to my clothes.

She started un-buckling my belt and slowly untucking my shirt and un-buttoning it and sliding it off my tense shoulders. Once the shirt was off she started for my alcohol stained jeans. She started painfully slowly taking my pants off and gently caressing some of the insides of my legs once. Once the pants were discarded she started to move her fingers up to my boxers. Before she could get to the edge of my boxers I grabbed her hand and flipped us over.

"Now let my get rid of these because I think you are wearing far too many clothes." I stated. She giggled.

My hands lifted her top half up enough for me to get my hand underneath. Once I was able to reach the zipper of her bra-top I agonizingly slowly pulled it down. Once I was finished with the zip I carefully pulled the spaghetti straps down and displaced the bra-top, as I was pulling it away I caught a glimpse of her pink swell. As soon as her bra-top was fully off I took some time to stare at her sculptured chest. Her chest was heaving up and down in sync with her breathing, her swells where alert at the atmosphere and going redder.

I stopped looking and took my eyes to the edge of her hot pants I teased her by stretching the elastic a bit but then went on with my job sliding them down her smooth legs. I heard her moan at the motion and looked up to see the rising of her chest had been coming faster. Once the pants were off I looked down to the lace-trim thong (a/n: thong on profile) she was wearing and moaned at the sight of her going wet and realised that by me moaning she was getting wetter.

"Is this for me?" I asked as I touched the space on her thong that was wet. She feebly nodded and moaned a muffled 'yes'.

Before I could continue she grabbed my hand like I grabbed her before and then pushed me back so I was on my back again.

"Uh uh ah. This won't be a ladies first situation." Bella spoke whilst setting my hand by my side.

"Now let me take care of you. Then vise versa."

She looked at my full hard erection that was erecting my boxers with it and smiled. Bella leaned forward and gracefully plucked at the hem of my boxers like I was doing to her. After 3 tries she pulled down the material and stared longingly at it. She grabbed onto my penis and started stroking up and down it. Her pace for it picked up until we were both moaning in pleasure and I had came.

"Vice verse?" I asked.

"Vice versa." She agreed.

She moved to lye on her back and I crawled up her body stopping at the hem of her thong, I didn't bother doing any teasing this time so I pulled down her thong quickly looking at the glorious juices that were seeping threw her folds.

I moved my head down and started to lap up the juices whilst savouring them on my tongue. I unknowingly for her dived my tongue into her and started swirling it around I did this for a couple minutes enjoying her moans, gasp and hand clutching.

I ejected my tongue and steadied the head of my cock at her opening. I glanced at her for silent permission. She nodded. I thrusted into her slowly at first so she could get used to it, then when she asked for it I went harder and faster. As I thrusted into her hot and wet core harder and faster than before we came, together. Her juices that were coming out were spilling onto the counter so I reminded myself to clean it up later. As I released I heard moan loudly and scream my name which made me come even more.

After 55 minutes more of fucking, making love and fore play we decided to clean up and head home were we would finish it off later.

"That was quite an experience wasn't Edward?" Asked Bella as she was cleaning off her cum with her tongue. I gasped when realization dawned on me for what she was doing.

"You are going to be the death of me Isabella Swan!" I exclaimed when I finished cleaning the sweat off the surface. After that we went our seperate ways doing that same thing all over again 3 weeks later

Okay that my readers is my entry thing for the the Sexy Edward Contest

I hope you like it if it is a bit confusing during some parts I'm sorry 


End file.
